Back Row of The Movies One Shot Fandom4Heroes
by Arc Morpheus
Summary: People always say that it's always so difficult, that transition from friendship to "something more". But for Bella and Edward it took some popcorn, an armrest and a bit of luck in the form of the scales of fate.


**Summary: ** **People always say it was always so difficult, that transition ****from friendship** **to "something more". But for Bella**

**and Edward it took popcorn, armrests and a bit of luck in ****the form of fate.**

**Banner link: **/?page_id=1233/graphic-artists-banner-makers/beautiful-liar/

**Banner creator: Beautiful Liar**

**Back Row of The Movies**

Bella had been planning this night for as long as she could remember and know it was time to invoke the plans and get the ball rolling as they say. The only thing was once she took this step she had no idea where it would end. Hopefully, in her fantasy world she had created it was all hearts and roses but in reality she was scared to pieces at how tonight would pan out.

_Okay Swan sort this stupidity out once and for all, take the bull by the horns and ride this out...Ughhhh even in my mind where no one can hear me I am beginning to feel the shadow of doubts creep in!_

Bella's cell phone burst into life to the sounds of Christina Perri 'Distance', everyone turned to see where the track was coming from, bloody Alice and her meddling pixie fingers had obviously been playing with her cell phone again. She blushed the deepest shade of crimson as a group of girls close to her started pointing and staring at her feeble attempt to silence the phone, finally she hit the answer button.

" Hi Alice, thanks for that, you could have warned me about my cell volume and ring tone, so are you parking?"

"I'm so sorry Bella, I really am," Alice snorted and then proceeded to cough and sniff down the phone. " Me and Jasper are going to take a rain check on the movies tonight this cold is worse than I thought ." She really did sound sick and apologetic at the same time, which was totally Alice always multi-tasking even when sick.

"Don't worry about it Alice, I'll come see how you are feeling tomorrow. Hope you feel better soon, ok?" Bella's voice faining disappointment.

Bella hung up the phone and tried not to squeal with delight. The whole gang had agreed to go to movies tonight, and now they had all cried off for one reason or another. Although she found this strange it actually suited Bella as long as the one person she hoped would not cancel turned up soon and that person was Alice's elusive older brother, Edward. All she had to do know was play it cool and calm.

_Yeah right Swan..._ Crikey even my conscience is not totally on her side.

This suited Bella just about as well as her outfit she had chosen for this very night. A midnight blue silk blouse and a rather modest skirt and fabulous knee high leather boots that made her legs look like they went on forever. Simple but just a touch of check this out. She had been secretly fantasising about Edward, Alice's brother for well over a year now, but somehow all her attempts at getting him alone without the gang had never materialised to anything. Well all that was hopefully about to change tonight if Bella got her way. They say it was always so difficult, that transition from friendship to "something more". Well tonight that theory was going to be fully tested and documented by Bella.

She was especially grateful that Alice had called now, when she was already waiting at the front of the cinema. That way, it couldn't possibly look like a set-up. _ Could it? _She was just wondering whether to call and back out herself, when cool, firm friendly hands wrapped around her waist from behind.

This time she did squeal like a 5 year old girl, and spun around loosing her balance and falling into the waiting arms of Edward effectively slamming her face into his chest and his open necked checked shirt.

"Hey Bella, are you alright? You looked so lost in your thoughts there – are you trying to think up a new slogan for hairspray or something else?" Edward steadied her and then his eyes swept from her toes all the way up her legs, pausing at the amount of flesh that was Bellas thighs and then drank in the her skirt and finally her blouse coming to finally rest on Bella's brown eyes.

The others in the gang namely Jasper and Emmett always mocked Bella's career as a advertising copywriter for a company that made, shall we say, rather unglamorous television promos. But she knew it was only a matter of time before she would be advertising Porsche's and Prada ranges rather than the KY Jelly adverts she so venomously tried to keep from the gang. But with Emmett and Alice there was no way of hiding anything in her life.

"Oh no, you just took me by surprise, I didn't see you coming that's all ans also I was just a little sad because Alice just phoned to say she can't make it and...well...I was thinking..that as it's only us..."

Edward put his finger on her lips and they literally started tingling at his were they brushed against her to effectively silence her ramblings.

"Bella, it's not my fault if you are exceptionally unobservant., but don't be sad, love, the two of us will have the time of our lives, of that I am quite certain!" Edward smirked down at me and then released my waist and turned towards the entrance.

Edward sauntered casually over to the ticket machine and swiped his credit card. All the time my eyes roamed over his body trying to get the thoughts that were running riot through my mind back to some sort of normality.

"I booked ahead for us all, so Alice and the others will just have to buy next time," Edward said, he put the tickets into his back pocket and and held out his hand for Bella to hold.

"Now, what shall we have in the way of sustenance? Fancy some popcorn? Or maybe you're in the mood for a little nacho's?" Wiggling his eyebrows suggestively!

They joked and giggled their way to the front of the queue, where they emerged with a diet coke for Bella, a popcorn to share, and a truly enormous coke and a box of Chocolate Peanuts for Edward.

"Now comes the really hard decision Bella," Edward looked her sternly in the eye. "Salt, Sweet or Toffee? What sort of toppings do you prefer, Bella?" Again that tell tale smirk and lopsided grin was back on his lips.

And then, in a moment of pure synchronicity, they both reached for the toffee. Edward folded his hand over Bella's, and she honestly felt her knees go weak. In fact, she wobbled a little, and Edward reached his arm around her shoulders to steady her. There was a crackling sound and then a spark. An actual spark of static electricity zapped between them.

Edward stared at her, "Static, who knew..."

"Yeah, who knew..." Bella whispered under her breath.

But he was smiling as he put the toffee on their popcorn, he then followed her very closely as they went inside, almost like they were two magnets draw to each other one moving as the other moved. Bella was glad they had the extra ticket when she saw how crowded it was, she made sure the seat next to her was the empty one. She silently blessed Alice and the gang again for bailing out at the last minute, then she made a mental note to bring her best friend some girlie goodies tomorrow to make her feel better for rain checking.

As the lights went out, Edward lent over to whisper in her ear, and all the hairs on the back of her neck tingled and stood to attention deliciously.

"This guy next to me is hogging all the armrest. Can I share yours?"

But before she could even start to answer, he'd put his arm next to hers on the armrest, skin to skin. Now Bella was an arm connoisseur, she was glad of any excuse to admire Edwards pale skin, and long, lean arms and fingers. It was firm but not too muscular, which she hated.

The adverts passed in a blur. Bella's mind was filled with the sensation of Edwards skin, and what it might feel like to have rather more of him pressed skin to skin against her. Her breath started to pick up at that thought and she tried harder to concentrate on the screen in from of her rather than the Adonis at her side.

Then the movie started. With a rather embarrassing and very intense love scene. Bella tried to keep her focus on the movie, but she found she was daydreaming Edward for the hero – a sexy vampire all brooding and oozing sex appeal – and herself for his long-suffering lead actress, the only thing was the actress had the same colour eyes and hair as Bella, how bizarre. She could almost feel him caressing her, as her mind wandered more deeply into fantasy, No wait! She could feel him caressing her, he was gently stroking her arm with the tips of his very long sexy fingers.

Bella panicked, and tried simultaneously not to tense up, to stay completely still, and to steal a glance to make sure the arm-stroking with his delicious fingers was for real and not a figment of her wild imagination.

No, there it was, his long firm fingers gently stroking her arm. .Goodness!.

And then Edward did what she had not seen done since her teenage years. He stretched, yawned, and put his arm around her. Trying not to be too obvious in her delight, she edged closer to him. There was a moment of awkwardness, and then his fingers began their gentle caress again, this time on her shoulder, and along her collar bone.

Wow. She hoped no one would ask her later what the movie was about, as she had not the faintest idea anymore. Edward seemed to be watching intently, but who knew what he was thinking.

At this precise moment the lights went out. Everybody moaned.

"Bloody Vue," a loud voice said behind them. A voice at the back said: "Ladies and Gentlemen, please remain in your seats, we will come with torches to assist you."

Bella, heard Edward take a sharp intake of breath and although she was not quite listening to him as the noise of people rustling around her muffled his words, she could have sworn she heard him mutter,

"I decided as long as I was going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly."

Then Bella felt his cool lips on her neck. Softly caressing her skin they made her whole body come alive. Finally, she relaxed into it, into Edward, she let herself go with the feelings that where invading every part of her body and soul. Her hand reached out for him in the darkness and found his chest. She relaxed and, instantly, his hands were on her; cool, confident hands. He kissed her neck while his fingers explored the neckline of her shirt, and his other hand tilted her head towards him so he could gain access to her neck more easily.

Bella had a brief moment of concern flit through her mind that an usher might flash a torch on them at any moment. Then she saw them from the corner of her eye standing at the back, asking the rest of the back row to leave quietly.

She rapidly forgot the rest of the world as Edwards mouth moved lower still, and his hand began unbuttoning her blouse. As if drawn by a magnetic force her hand was on his thighs and then his growing bulge, and she began to caress and squeeze him. His mouth and hands were in her bra now and, as he flicked his tongue against her hardening nipple, her whole body rocked with electricity of his touch.

People were filtering out slowly and Bella was vaguely aware of them as Edwards hand slipped out of her blouse and down to the hem of her skirt. In mutual need, they each began unbuttoning the other frantically. And then his fingers were on her panties, and she felt his thumb rubbing against her, then, and not a moment too soon in her mind, his fingers were pumping inside her. She finally managed to open his jeans and press her hand inside his shorts, and they both started to move to the rythmn as old as time itself.

Bella heard Edward mutter against her skin, " So beautiful."

The darkness in the cinema was thick and heavy, and soon the noises around them had stopped. They heard, suddenly, a voice break the silence: "Anyone else in here?"

They both remained frozen in their movements and silence until the voice, and the person, were gone. Then, with increased passion, they rubbed and caressed each other. Edward was kissing Bella harder now, and she could feel the tingle on her lips from his stubble.

Bella was so close to cumming, she could sense it deep down in her stomach, and, it seemed, so could Edward, who began teasing her, by withdrawing his fingers slightly before thrusting harder into her. She heard Edward moan her name softly, and was elated to feel him come hard in her hand.

And then, he was gone entirely. Bella was confused, delirious almost, wondering if he had left now, his pleasure done. Until she felt his head between her thighs. And then there was that stubble again, tingling against her delicate skin, his tongue slipping inside her, and she could no longer hold herself, her body rocked with the sensation of pure pleasure of pure Edward. She grabbed his hair in handfuls and scraped his scalp with her nails as he lapped at her as she exploded around his mouth.

"Shhhh," Edward hummed against her gently. Bella couldn't remember making a noise. She couldn't remember anything much, except her recent ecstasy. And then … oh yes, the movies, the ushers … how were they going to get out without being caught?

Laughing quietly, and touching each other as much as possible, they dressed quickly and with a final searing kiss, stumbled up the aisle, grabbing on to the wall for direction and support.

They crept out into the foyer, where a few candles had been lit by the staff.

They were halfway across the floor almost to the entrance when the voice they heard before in the theatre coughed and spoke.

"Look Rosalie, there's another pair."

"There's rules about that kind behaviour, you now!" Rosalie shouted at them.

"Rules?" Bella asked.

"Hadn't you noticed, Love? I'm breaking all the rules now." Edward smiled back at her.

Flushing red, they ran towards the exit with the jeers and whistles of the ushers ringing in their ears.

Bella giggled and her cheeks flushed the darkest crimson and Edward slung his arm around her shoulders and tucked her into his body, shielding her from the ushers words and looks. Then quickened his pace and exited the cinema.

"So," Alice demanded down the phone the next morning, "How was it?"

"Oh, you know, the power went out halfway through, Soo..." Bella sighed.

"Fantastic. So we can all go see it again then?"

"Oh yes, it's an experience I wouldn't mind repeating." Bella grinned, as Edward pulled her closer to him.

Copyright © Arc Morpheus - 2011


End file.
